Computer systems typically comprise a combination of computer programs and hardware, such as semiconductors, transistors, chips, circuit boards, storage devices, and processors. The computer programs are stored in the storage devices and are executed by the processors. The storage devices also store data.
The computer programs execute to read, store, and analyze the data. One type of computer program is called predictive analytics, which analyzes the data, capturing relationships between the data, in order to make predictions about future events and trends. One example of predictive analytics is the modeling of resource use in a computer system, in order to predict the probability that various executing jobs or tasks may encounter an error in the future. Predictive analytics often use statistical algorithms to make predictions from the data, including a linear regression algorithm, a non-linear regression algorithm, a logistic regression algorithm, a multinomial logistic regression algorithm, and many others.